


miss right

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It’s Saturday and Jubal is at work.





	miss right

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 6 “yes I’m aware, your point?”
> 
> Post ep to “Partners in Crime”

“What are you doing here? It’s Saturday.” 

Jubal looked around at the sound of Kristen’s voice, saw her coming towards him with narrowed eyes and a frown on her face. She was a few steps away from him, which gave him time to figure out how he was going to play this. Only when she was standing beside him and the words, “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” left his lips did he realise he’d made the wrong choice. 

That was abundantly clear from the way Kirsten crossed her arms, clasping her tablet to her chest and raised both eyebrows, staring him down for all she was a head shorter than him. He hadn’t seen a look like that directed at him since his mom passed away; however he definitely knew better than to say that to Kristen. 

Instead, he tried for gentle teasing. “Bad guys don’t take the weekend off, Kris... isn’t that why you’re here too?” 

Her glare only intensified. “It’s Saturday,” she reminded him again. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” 

Jubal shifted on his feet, tapped his pencil against the file in his hand. “I told you. I’m not wild on my kid’s birthday party being in the new boyfriend’s place.” Even if the case they’d worked on had given him pause for thought, there was still something about looking across the room and seeing another man on Samantha’s arm, another man hosting his son’s birthday party. 

“Which is valid.” Kristen took a step closer to him, keeping her voice low. “But you and I both know that it’s not about you. Because in a year, in five years, in ten years, your son won’t care where his birthday party was. But he will care about his dad not showing up.” Another step closer, her voice even lower. “Your kids love you, Jubal... it doesn’t matter who their mom is with, or whose house they’re in... they’re not going to replace you.” 

Jubal knew that, he did. But there was something about hearing it from someone else that made it more real. Suddenly all he could imagine was his son’s face, the disappointment in his eyes and he sighed. The job had put that look on his kid’s face plenty of times, Jubal didn’t want to do it if he had a choice about it. 

“So that’s settled then.” The glare had vanished from Kristen’s face, replaced by a satisfied smirk. 

It actually made Jubal smile. “Did you come in to do some work, or just to play Jiminy Cricket?” 

Kristen’s answering chuckle was low, slightly filthy, not a place she usually went on the job. “If you want me to dress up for you, you’ll have to talk a lot sweeter than that,” she told him and thank God there was no-one close enough to overhear them. 

“Maybe we can work on that... I’ll come over tonight?” 

Her fingers danced lightly over the back waistband of his pants as she moved off. “I’ll see you then.” 

As it happened, she didn’t dress up for him, the opposite in fact. When he arrived, takeout from her favourite Chinese place in hand, she’d changed into yoga pants that hugged her in all the right places, paired with a too big t-shirt that had once been his. Curled up on her couch beside him, her face free of makeup, she looked impossibly young, apart from the gleam in her eyes when she looked at him. “So... you enjoyed yourself.” 

It wasn’t a question and even if it had been, he answered a different one. “Yes. You were right.” 

She looked delighted. “That’s me. Miss Right, first name, Always.” 

She grinned, but he was serious when he reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand. “You are, you know.” When she frowned in confusion, he added, “My Miss Right.” 

He felt her cheek grow warm under his palm even as her smile grew wider. “Awww,” she said but then he pulled her close and kissed her and it wasn’t funny anymore.


End file.
